Distributed optical fibre sensors based on stimulated Brillouin scattering (“SBS”) have the ability to measure strain and temperature along many kilometers of optical fibre. SBS sensors have attracted a significant amount of research in the last few decades due to their competitive advantage of enabling continuous measurements over long distances and in hazardous environments.
Recurrent signals, particularly those collected from Brillouin optical time-domain analysis (“BOTDA”) sensors contain noise. Eliminating noise, preferably as much noise as possible, from recurrent signals improves the signal-to-noise ratio of recurrent signals. Various methods have been proposed for denoising recurrent signals but can involve averaging many signals and may be a slow process.